Urd
Urds are distant relatives of kobolds. They are three feet tall with short, ivory horns. Their bodies are frail and covered with mottled yellow to brick red scales. Their leathery, bat like wings span eight feet across. They prefer nocturnal hunting and retreat to their caves during the day. They have 60 foot darkvision and prefer to drop stones on the heads of their foes. Some of them also carry short spears. Urds usually form primitive tribal societies. Full tribes usually number about a hundred members with one chieftain, about five subchieftains, and five shamans. They can live to be over 100 years old, but they rarely survive past 50. Urds are watched over by Kuraulyek. History The true kobold word for these creatures is k'bollud'urd, which literally means "blessed son of the dragon." Even the kobolds themselves usually shorten it to urd, "blessed (one)." Urds are basically kobolds with wings. They are extremely rare - on average, one out of every ten thousand kobold eggs produces an urd. The kobolds are convinced that these winged members of their species are the next step in their development, and that the dragons have intended for them to all become winged one day. Personality Traits Loquacious - Urds are a talkative race, no matter if they are speaking Kobold (which reminds most people of dog-like yipping) or some foreign language. This is part of what makes them so good at selling things. Public - Urds put everything out there. They are horrible at keeping secrets, about themselves or others. Urds have no sense of privacy - it is hard to develop one when you live with a few hundred of your relatives. Sometimes it is difficult for them to understand the concept of "personal space" - they do not mean to pry, or to be close talkers, or to look over your shoulder while you are reading, but they will probably do it anyway. Overachieving - Urds unconsciously try to make up for their short stature by being the best in whatever they do, or by trying the unknown. Now that the western Known Lands is known and accessible to Mjinteans, many urds have traveled there to explore - and in a sense conquer - this new frontier. Urd Stats Ability Adjustments: +2 Charisma, -2 Strength Darkvision: Urds can see in the dark up to sixty feet. Small Size: Like halflings, gnomes, and varags, urds count as small size creatures. An urd gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but uses smaller weapons than medium-sized creatures use, and lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium character. Natural Weapons: Urds gain the Weapon Proficiency: Creature Weapon feat as a bonus feat. They have a two clws and a bite attack which they can use when not wielding weapons. All three attacks do 1d3 damage each. These attacks gain a +1 enhancement bonus for every five hit dice the urd reaches; at 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th level the urd’s natural attacks gain a +1, +2, +3, and +4 enhancement bonus, respectively, out to a maximum of +5 at 25th level. Trap Proficiency: Like their kobold cousins, urds have an affinity for traps. They gain Skill Focus: Craft Trap, Skill Focus: Disable Device, and Skill Focus: Set Trap as bonus feats. Wings: Urds have black, leathery bat-like wings which allow them to fly short distances, like a chicken. They also use their wings to quicken their walking or running movement, granting them an increase in movement rate. Demonblood: Urds are related to imps and quasits. As a result, they gain Fiendish Heritage as a bonus feat. Favored Class: Warlock. Effective Character Level (ECL): 1 Category:Kobolds Category:Urds Category:Draconic creatures Category:Humanoids